


Of Cats and Surprises

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animal Transformation, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Harry finally mastered his Animagus form.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 246





	Of Cats and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

A severe looking jet black cat slipped out of an unused potion classroom and trotted along the corridor. 

The cat was going on his business, so it didn’t notice a small black kitten with a greyish tuft of fur on its forehead slipping from the Potion Master’s quarters. 

The kitten followed the cat all the way through the castle, through some dark and narrow passageways, and finally outside the castle, into the bright September sun. 

When the kitten was squeezing itself through the narrow opening to the outside world, it caught its nose on the hanging cobweb and sneezed. 

The big cat stopped and turned. It was looking at the kitten menacingly, as if trying to scold it with his eyes. The cat hissed. 

The kitten sat on the ground and swatted the cobweb away from its nose. The small creature then walked boldly to the big cat, sat in front of it and mewled once.

If the cat had an eyebrow, it would have raised it. 

The insolent kitten then had the audacity to lick the cat’s nose. The cat just stared at the kitten suspiciously. The kitten licked cat’s nose again. And again.

Having enough of kitten’s impudence, the cat suddenly swirled in place and turned into menacingly looking Severus Snape. He picked the kitten up and brought it to his face, for closer examination. 

The cheeky creature licked Severus’ nose again. The Potions Master hmmed thoughtfully and lightly touched the greyish thatch of fur on kitten’s forehead.

“So, you’ve finally mastered it, haven’t you?” Severus gently caressed the kitten. 

The kitten butted its head into Severus’ palm and meowed quietly. 

“Are you going to turn back, now that I know it’s you?” Severus asked the kitten.

The kitten mewled once and turned into a messy looking Harry Potter, who immediately kissed Severus.

“Do you like my surprise?” Harry circled his arms around Severus’ neck. Almost automatically, Severus got hold of Harry’s waist. Unusually warm smile graced Severus’ lips, and he kissed Harry lightly back. 

“Are you coming with me now, to Hogsmead?” Severus asked, still holding Harry. 

Harry nodded, smiled mischievously and turned into a kitten. Severus started slightly when his arms suddenly became empty and looked down at a small animal at his feet. “So you want a free ride, aren’t you, Mr. Potter?”

The kitten mewled again and touched the toe of Severus’ boot with its paw.

“No scratching, if you please.”

The kitty shook its head seemingly apologetically. Severus smiled, picked the small animal up and put it inside his robe, so that only its head was peaking outside. Holding the kitten with one hand, as if he was protecting it from some unseen dangers, Severus began walking to Hogsmead. 

He couldn’t have chosen the better animal, Harry thought as he was enjoying the ride inside Severus’ robe, occasionally nipping gently on Severus’ fingers. They had so many new possibilities to explore together.

If cats could grin, Harry would do exactly that.


End file.
